Correo
by Ring.Black
Summary: Definitivamente, Harry tiene una forma particular de decir las cosas. Y Draco no es mucho mejor. Drabble, casi OS. Drarry, of course.


**Harry Potter no es mío. **

* * *

**Correo.**

* * *

─Toc, toc.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Harry llevaba todo el maldito día haciendo lo mismo y él se estaba cansando de ese jodido chiste. ¿No podía simplemente mantener la boca cerrada y disfrutar del único día que tenían juntos?

─No, Pott-

─Toc, toc ─interrumpió Harry la queja de Draco.

Chasqueó la lengua. Ni hablar, al parecer no tenía otra opción. Inhaló profundo, armándose de paciencia para no levantarse del sillón donde estaban echados y abrazados, y pegarle con el almohadón.

─¿Quién es? ─preguntó fingiendo alegría.

─No tienes que ser irónico ─regañó Harry. El rubio había abierto la boca para mandarlo a la mierda, pero el moreno se adelantó─. Cásate ─respondió, susurrando contra su pecho.

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

─Cásate, ¿quién? ─preguntó extrañado.

─Cásate conmigo, Draco ─Fue la respuesta de Harry, apretando su agarre contra él, haciendo eco de sus palabras por todo su cuerpo.

Tuvo que guardar silencio por varios minutos para asegurarse que sus oídos no fallaban y que no le iba a agarrar un paro cardíaco de lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón. Llevaban cerca de dos años juntos; habían vivido demasiados momentos juntos; habían pasado por tristeza, sufrimiento, alegría, felicidad, sexo, mucho sexo, y ahora Harry le estaba proponiendo matrimonio en la única forma que él conocía: inesperada y probablemente impulsiva. Le hubiera hecho caso a sus instintos y tratado de ignorar la molesta broma de su novio. Sin embargo, quería gritarle que sí, que aceptaba y que lo había esperado desde que habían empezado a salir como un jodido Hufflepuff. Obviamente que en su imaginación Harry se arrodillaba y sacaba un diamante del tamaño de un huevo de Dragón, pero Malfoy jamás admitiría nada de eso.

Tragó saliva e ignoró cualquier pensamiento meloso e impulsivo que luchaba por salir de su boca y lo único que dijo, no sin cierta inseguridad, fue:

─¿Acabas de proponérmelo?

* * *

Un ave gris se posó en la ventana y empezó a picotearla para llamar la atención de los habitantes de la casa.

─Ya voy, ya voy ─refunfuñó una castaña de melena enmarañada, tomando la carta elegante que la lechuza le tendía.

─¿De quién es, Hermione? ─Preguntó su esposo, Ron, acercándose para leer el sobre.

─Es de Harry; es una invitación de boda. Mira, hay una nota en el sobre ─La chica tomó la nota escrita con la letra inconfundible de su amigo y la foto que venía adjunta en esta.

Ron empalideció cuando vio que en la foto estaban Harry y Malfoy abrazados; el primero muy sonriente y el segundo, muy sonrojado.

_Queridos Hermione y Ron:_

_Decidimos enviarles esto antes de que se enteren por El Profeta. _

_Draco y yo estamos juntos hace dos años y hemos decidido casarnos. Ustedes son los primeros en recibir la invitación a nuestra boda… _

─Uh… después de tanto tiempo… ─murmuró Hermione; después de todo, ella ya se lo temía desde hace rato.

─¡Esta es la mejor broma del mundo! A Harry sí que le gusta bromear, ¿cierto, Hermione? ¿Eh? ─reía histéricamente el pelirrojo, pero su esposa no contestó─. ¿Cielo? No me digas que es verdad… ─rogó Ron─, no lo es, ¿no cierto?

La mirada resignada y el silencio de la muchacha confirmaron todas sus sospechas.

─No se lo tomó bien, ¿eh? ─comentó Harry, preocupado.

─Bueno… yo no lo llamaría tomárselo bien a terminar en el hospital ─contestó Hermione, negando con la cabeza─. La próxima vez, trata de encontrar otra forma más sutil de decir las cosas ─regañó.

─Y eso que todavía no le dices que estás embarazada, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará? ─Se burló el moreno.

─¿¡QUÉ!?

Sobra decir que desde ese momento Ron odia las sorpresas. A menos que traten de comida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ron no era el único que estaba al borde del colapso: Lucius Malfoy se horrorizaba en su mansión al recibir la impactante noticia.

─Cariño, respira ─pedía Narcissa, abanicando a su marido.

─Mi hijo… se casa con Potter ─lamentaba él, mirando una y otra vez la foto que su progenitor había adjuntado con la invitación de boda.

_Queridos Padre y Madre:_

_Me caso con Potter. Sí, el mismo cuatro ojos con cero sentido de la elegancia y el buen vestir. _

_Madre: gracias por tus consejos. _

_Padre: al menos espero que te alegre saber que yo soy el activo. _

_Suegro: ¿qué se siente tenerme en su familia? Lo sé, es genial, ni lo diga. Nos vemos en la boda, suegrito. ¿No suena lindo? Con amor, Harry Potter-MALFOY._

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hoooooli! Ya, ya, no me tiren Avadas, ya sé que tengo que subir capítulo de APD y juro que estoy trabajando en eso lo más rápido que me dan las manos y la inspiración, pero ahora quería publicar un par de OS que tengo en mi Note y que creo podrían disfrutar. Aunque son tontos y etc, como este, pero tenía que sacarlo de mí xD. Aparte estar tanto sin escribir me ha reducido mi ritmo y ando lenta, así que es como una práctica (me pregunto con quién estoy hablando,O.o).**

**Ya saben, si les gustó como si no, tienen la posibilidad de hacérmelo saber mediante un RW. Me gusta recibir sus comentarios, ¿sí? :D. **

**Besotes con amor. **


End file.
